kurokosbasketfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
SOLO MINI ALBUM Vol.5
SOLO MINI ALBUM Vol.5 ou '-Formless Beat-' est le 5ème volume de la série WSOLO MINI ALBUM . Il dispose d 'Aomine Daiki dont le seiyu est Junichi Suwabe chante cinq chansons dont l'une est une chanson en duo et une autre une chanson en trio avec les invités de l'album ; Kise, Momoi et Sakurai . L'album a été publié pour l'anniversaire d' Aomine . Liste des titres #''SELF-RIGHTEOUS'' ##''Let me burn!!'' (Avec Kise) #''STILL'' #''GO GO☆Touou'' (Avec Sakurai et Momoi) #''UNSTOPPABLE (Remix)'' Lyrics et traduction SELF-RIGHTEOUS = - English = Self-righteous / I am so self-righteous, but never lose Self-righteous / Never any doubt / So self-righteous But it’s the truth This game’s already over / Where’s the fun in that? Speaking of motivation / Aren’t you almost at your limit? You think you can beat me? You can’t be serious, right? There’s no way you’d ever be worth my time But you’ll find out soon enough why I’m a cut above the rest Alright, bring it on / I’ll show you the difference between you and me The fact is, the only one who can beat me is me You’ve gotta be able to do a little better than that, right? Throwing in the towel already? What a joke You’re just wasting my time “Man, what a drag” Self-righteous / I am so self-righteous, but never lose Self-righteous / Never any doubt / So self-righteous But it’s the truth Don’t order me around / Just pass me the ball If you want results, then just sit back and watch Why would I waste my time looking for something that doesn’t exist? Alright, I guess this ain’t such a bad way to kill some time But if that’s all you’ve got, then it’s only a matter of minutes When you lose the will to fight, I’m the one who stops caring It should be obvious by now / Go on, do your worst You don’t stand a chance “Well, whatever, I guess” Feels like I’ve lost touch with all the thrill and excitement of winning But even so, there’s no way I’ll lose / There’s no one who can stop me Alright, bring it on / I’ll show you the difference between you and me The fact is, the only one who can beat me is me Alright, I guess this ain’t such a bad way to kill some time But if that’s all you’ve got, then it’s only a matter of minutes When you lose the will to fight, I’m the one who stops caring It should be obvious by now / Go on, do your worst You don’t stand a chance “You’ve already lost” Self-righteous / I am so self-righteous, but never lose Self-righteous / Never any doubt / So self-righteous But it’s the truthRomaji & Traduction par grimmfeather }} |-| STILL = - English= "The roaring cheers of the crowd steal everything from me Leaving behind nothing but cold-hearted apathy…" The roaring cheers of the crowd steal everything from me Leaving behind nothing but cold-hearted apathy How long has it been like this? / That even my teammates How long have I felt this way? / Drifted far out of reach I never realized how much I would have to lose All the smiles we shared / All those times we bumped fists This absolute strength of mine dictates the kind of conviction That makes those things impossible / I know that, so why— After all’s said and done, I’m still standing here waiting I’ve realized that time and time again But despite all that, I’m still right here Wandering through this lonely light It’s not that I’m wishing I could have it all back If I could just forget everything, that might not be so bad If I could… The more I miss them, the more they fade Memories of everything connected to the passion I felt Of all the things I never should’ve been able to abandon Of all the smiles we shared / Of all those times we bumped fists When we could just be happy, plain and simple… It’s not that I’m wondering if I could get it all back If I were to forget everything, I don’t think I’d mind But none of that changes who I am / There’s still no way I’ll lose I’ll take my desire to win and make that my answer Once again…Romaji & Traduction par grimmfeather }} |-| GO GO☆Touou = Together with Momoi (sv: Orikasa Fumiko) and Sakurai (sv: Shimazaki Nobunaga). - English = GO, GO, let’s do best today too our, without reserve or mercy GO, GO, let’s show them how we can fight, Touou is the best Half-time is busy, with the summary of the first half and counter-strategy You also have to replenish the vitamins quickly, I have lemons for you I have to support them on the way to the victory, I’m the manager after all And I also have to scold my childhood friend that’s a handful I’ve analysed your data, height, weight, and anything except that Shoe size, favourite model, a person like you is bound to do this I also know how you’ve matured, which I wouldn’t have known from the old data And once I’ve assembled everything, I’ll see through everything with my woman instinct Half-time is busy, I have to reflect on how useless I am We also have to replenish the vitamins, right? I’ve made them I have a role on the way to the victory, because I’m a shooter Even though I mightn’t be as amazing as others, I still won’t lose Do you have those data? Our members stand out with their personalities Our teamwork might be our weakness, but our abilities are the real thing We’re putting emphasis on individual technique; I also know you’ve matured There’s no way we could ever play as one since the start, right? Aiming for the victory, the preparations are perfect We somehow let the handful ace stand and wait I’ve analysed your data, height, weight, and anything except that Shoe size, favourite model, a person like you is bound to do this I also know how you’ve matured, which I wouldn’t have known from the old data And once I’ve assembled everything, I’ll see through everything with my woman instinct GO, GO, let’s do our best today too GO, GO, let’s show them how we can fight GO, GO, let’s do our best today too, without reserve or mercy GO, GO, let’s show them how we can fight, Touou is the best }} References Navigation Catégorie:SOLO MINI ALBUM Catégorie:Musiques